Enutrof/Chance
The Enutrof/Chance build is one of, if not the most, challenging builds at low levels. Beginner Enus suffer from very weak attack spells and do not receive a water element spell until level 26. However, it is of course quite possible, and most people that see Coins Throwing for the first time will recognize that it is worth the effort. It is certainly easier to get an Enu through its formative levels with some serious money from another account, or a generous guild or friend, but again, you will make it just fine on your own. Enu Build And leveling Guide The Best enu's are the pure chance enu's so from the beginning just keep leveling chance till around lv 40-50 than you can add some vitality but I advice to keep putting all the characteristic points into chance for best damage. Spells lv 11: lv 5 Fortune lv 26: lv 5 coin throwing (save all the other spell points) lv 31: lv 5 Living Shovel lv 41: lv 5 Shovel Skill lv 54: lv 5 acceleration lv 60: lv 5 Shovel of Judgement lv 70: lv 5 Slaughtering Shovel Lv 80: maybe lv clumsiness or something else usefull Lv 100: Lv 5 treasure Chest Lv: 100+: Lv all the spells form above to lv 6 lv 1-5 I would Advice to do quests in incranam and kill young gobbals because of their low damage and 3mp so youc an keep ahead. lv 5-10 Start Joining Incarnam Dungeon Runs Be Sure You have A Good party!! Lv; 10-15 Quests In Asturb Can Give Rlly Good XP Like The plant dissension or A bear in the gobbies' house On Lv 15 You can buy a holic bow for good range damage. Lv: 15-20 Kill Morello Cherry blops and bliblops if you are p2p If f2p I would advice you to find some lonely prespics (no boars!) or sneak into craqeboule fighting groups at 10,-24 Lv: 20 -26 On lv 20 start killing Piglets porcos territory 0,32 if you are p2p for f2p I would advice to keep killing prespics till lv 21-22 and then go to the craqueboule fights and sneak in. for f2p its rlly hard to train enu's so it might take a while. lv: 26 - 35 Start Killing Bigger Morello Cherry mobs (not more then 2 unless you have 4 mp) f2p I would advice to become p2p if you dont want the only way to lv is craqueboules which will take very much time. lv: 35 - 40 F2p rlly cant lv good anymore form now on so if they want to go further I would advice to keep killing craqueboules or try to solo a lonely one. p2p find some good party and start doin gobb dungeon this will give you good xp and maybe some cool items. Or Fungi Masters But Dont Attack When there is more then 1 mush mush or anything with him max is 1 fungi master and 1 other creature lonely fungi master is also good. lv: 40-60 Search a good party and go for kanigers hunt this rlly gives good xp maybe for f2p go to chafers at -1,-25 its behind the rock. the chafers are the only good way for f2p to keep leveling but this wont do very much at lv 50 anymore. lv 60-80 go for dreggons or koalaks can do solo later but first go with a group till around lv 70 when you get slaughtering shovel lv 80-200 go for dreggons and koalaks solo youc an also go to pandala with a group and kill firefouxes or try cemetry of bonta for good mobs (party fighting adviced). Equipment Leveling Up lv 1 to 15: Boone Set or young adv set if you have enough money (holic bow) lv 15: add some moskito set parts to the adv or boone set lv 20: add robber sets to the moskito set (lv 30 ykulf bow) lv 37: Prespic set (good for xp but no chance so only for training). lv 40+: if you are very rich buy akwadala set , middle rich kwak set if your not very rich buy blue scara set (add kwak ring) (mechba shovel) lv 60+: try adding some dreggon parts or higher lv turtle parts whatever you like but keep trying chance high and maybe some extra ap or/and mp. (great mechba shovel) try to find some good damaging water shovels and combinate them with the shovel skill spell for perfect water damage. Level 1-5 Do the beginning quests in Incarnam. If you do all of the "talking" quests, and all of the quests that require the killing of weak monsters (get friend's help if needed), you will be lvl5 in no time. Put your first 20 stat points into Vitality, as you will need every hitpoint early on, and with 20 Vitality you will still have enough points to raise Chance to 100 by level 26, when you obtain Coins Throwing. In terms of Spell Points, resist the temptation to improve Shovel Throwing; it is a very weak spell, even when maxed out at level 5, and at later levels you won't ever use it. Fortune is a useful spell which boosts your Chance, but you'll want to level that up later on in the game since you don't need the bonus Chance much now anyhow. Save up your spell points until you reach level 6. See the note under 26-40 about mushd's for early/mid leveling. Level 6-9 Time to get some good equipment. Sell any resources you find or have found, such as arachnee legs and white/black gobball wool for some quick money. Spend it on anything you can find that will significantly increase your strength.Saving up your remaining spell points for now, continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. This metions the use of shovels as a weapon. It is also possible to use axes, they seem cheaper and more available on Rosal. Note that axes do not gain any damage bonus, or damage reduction Level 10-16 Now that you've reached 10th level, you can reward yourself by buying the less expensive pieces of the Gobball Set, assuming you can afford them. A gobball hammer will be your best friend for the duration of this phase, so be sure to get one. At level 11 you can wear Fortifying Rings to boost your strength, and at level 14 you can wear Mental Rings, which will significantly boost the relevant stats that help you deal more damage with the Gobball Hammer. With even just a partial Gobball Set, you should be able to deal around 20 damage per hit with your hammer, and use its unique area of attack to effectively remain one step ahead of level 6 gobbals. Instead, put 3 spell points into Fortune. The important thing here is that you make sure you will have exactly 10 spell points when you hit level 26, so that you can max out Coins Throwing the moment you get it. Continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. NOTE: Shovel Skill gives a nice boost to melee damage, so consider it as it is fairly cheap and easy to get. I leveled it to four after living bag to 4 and fortune to 3 (if you level it past 5, you wont be able to max coins throwing right away). Powerful Twiggy Shovels are also cheap and do decent damage with shovel skill; however at level 15 I bought a Field Shovel and did 25-30 dmg a turn against boar(with full gobball set minus the hammer). But I am not sure yet whether the Field Shovel is or is not a better choice than the Powerful Twiggy Shovel - I'll leave that up to you ;). At level 15 ibought the holic bow(chance based) and i used chance equipment and used fortune to hit damage of about 20/30 - 40/50 i never bought bow skill but if i did i would definately be dealing good damage look out for a chance/bow page i will soon create :) Level 17-25 At level 17, dump 3 more skill points into Ghostly Shovel. At last, a spell that does some respectable damage! Ghostly is fire based, so strap on anything and everything that raises your Int. Chances are this means completing as much of the Gobball Set as you can, plus high-stat mental rings. Your attack pattern won't vary too much: Simply use Ghostly Shovel to attack at range instead of Shovel Throwing. The difference in range and damage will probably allow you to take on level 9, 12 and maybe even level 15 gobballs, depending on your equipment. Experiment also with groups of flowers, which have few hitpoints and are generally vulnerable to fire. Getting to level 26 will take a long time, but don't give up. Along the way, push more points into Ghostly to get it to level 4. Eventually you'll want to max it anyway. *One should get Ergot Mina if he can afford it and unlearn living bag as soon as possible. Or else, the build will run out of spell points at high level and become very inferior. Bite the bullet now so you don't have to pay an exponential amount of kamas to unlearn spell later. Note that the cost of unlearning has dramatically dropped with release 1.17. *Here's another alternative: Once you get to lvl 21-22 you can combine the moskito set with the boar set, and have a pretty good total physical reduction - great for lower to mid lvl solo'ing, combined with a decent wisdom boost and chance boost. You could probably use this hybrid combination till you get to the robber set/prespic set hybrid combo). another strategy at this point (for the money impared). grab a vorom axe and 2 rings of statifaction(now u hit 2 times with axe causing about 20-30 damage) use this to level up to 20 then get a gray beard and use that with the rings of satifaction to do 2 hits a turn each hit causing about 25-20 damage use this to get to level 26 then follow this build. *holic bow does more dmamage but is also kind if expensive,i bought a sacred staff and i do around 20 damage a turn,so i think unless u have 14,000 kamas lying around,u should just go for the staff *For p2p it's also very usefull to kill morello cherry blops or bliblops becasue they have 56% weakness for water attacks and with a holic bow its really easy to keep distance so you only have to move a couple of times to avoid the traps this can give you 3000 to even 7000 (with big blops) xp everytime but try to search for lonely ones. Level 26-40 Once you hit level 26 you should be able to max out your Chance at 100, and have enough points to max out Coins Throwing immediately. You should have Living Bag 4, Fortune 3, Ghostly Shovel 4, and Coins Throwing 5. Sell your gobball equipment and instead pick up a full Bandit Set immediately. Suppliment this with either parts of the Moskito Set, or other equipment that suits your style. Assuming full robber and 100 Chance, you should be doing an average of 20 damage per hit, three times a round, at a range of up to 12. This is exceedingly annoying for opponents. From this point on you can now hold your own against surprisingly large encounters. Continue to raise chance, and work towards obtaining a hybrid Prespic Set/Bandit Set. Max out Fortune and Ghostly Shovel when you can, and consider raising Pandora's Box to make your Ghostly that much more effective. In terms of characteristics, 20 points of Agility will help raise your critical hits, and Vitality and Intelligence are always fairly useful too. Chance continues to be important later on, so don't ignore it either. Level 41-50 It's time to think about an Ice Kwak Set (that doesn't mean that you should throw out your Prespic Set, it is extremely useful for leveling, because your main opponents - Cracklers, Treechnids and Scaraleafs have surprisingly low damage and it gives you decent wisdom as well). Ice Kwak Set is designed only for Enutrofs, it gives a huge amount of Chance, some Intelligence, some Wisdom, decent bonus to crits and (sic!) +1 range, +1AP & +1MP - really brilliant. Note that you can wear only 7 items of 8 to gain that bonuses, one of which is an Ice Bwak. I recommend to fill 2 other slots with some decent +damage items (Ringtree +5, etc. will do.) Level 51-60 Equipment wise stay with your prespic / robber set combo. With a perfect damage set you will be dealing between 60 and 90 damage per round from your coin throwing. Although the Ice Kwak Set looks like a great Enu set you are better off saving your money and time. At level 60 you can get the very expensive Gelano. Mixed with a good Xelor Amulet and Sandals Koholiks you will end up with 8 AP, 4 MP and a good amount of wisdom and some additional critical. You can finish off with a weapon and pet of your choice. I choose to stay with the Ergot Mina and a Gobtubby for the extra life, but there are many other workable choices. A chance pet or a wisdom pet are other good options. You could also choose to use a wisdom enhancing weapon, or a water based weapon with the appropriate weapon skill. From 51 to 60 when solo leveling you will find piglets still give you the best experience for your time. You should be able to take on any group of piglets as long as you are on a map with enough space to stay out of their range for a number of rounds. Fungi masters are another option, they give slightly more experience, but you will find yourself taking more damage and time fighting them. You will also have a harder time finding groups around your level to kill. Equipment Set *Full Young Adventurer Set (1-21) (but really any class will benefit from Adventurer Set if you can afford it) *Full Farmer Set (20+) or Full Moskito Set (21+) *Bandit Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) *Prespic Set suplemented with Bandit Set. (combine both) (38+) *Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (42+) *Akwadala Set Highly recommended! Suplemented with Ice Kwakring and Water Bwak. (43+) *At level 70+, a custom Set is best. An example is an "Teeth of Wabbits" Amulet or Aerdala Amulet, Blue Turtle Belt, ares, Akwadala Cloak or Desire Ball Cloak, Houde or Sapphire Dragolining or Caracap, caraboots or Gobball Breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. *80+ Ares or Gicque Shovel, Sapphire Dragolining, Akwadala Cloak, Shika's Ears, Loopine's ring and/or Ano Neemous Ring, Blue Turtle Belt, Gobball Breeder boots, Water Bwak or Minimino Long-term Economical Leveling/Battle Set These setups are economical in the long run, including only expensive items that will be usefull at high level. The key point is to maintain 8ap/3mp over lvl60. The only low-level specific item is Ergot Mina; however, you will save alot of bread money between lvl20 and lvl68. Gelano is expensive, but all resources gathered from leveling to lvl60 will pay a big portion of it; if you still can't afford it, simply use ares at lvl72 with a nice ring. The leveling set is: *<38 cheap pieces of Gobball Set and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>38 full Prespic Set with Bandit Set pieces, Gobboots and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>60 Prespic Set, gelano, Kam Assutra's amulet, Gobboots, Ergot Mina + big ghast. *68-100 Prespic Set, gelano, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots (+1mp), Re%27Thu Hammer (-1mp) + big ghast. *72-100 (no gelano) Prespic Set, Ano Neemous Ring, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots, Ares + big ghast. with these pieces, you can very cheaply convert to a "battle" set by replacing prespic set by a good Houde, Akwadala Cloak, Blue Turtle Belt, good Blue Scararing, and good water bwak. This gives you huge chance, +range and +crit for tougher opponents at the cost of wisdom, and it will keep the game fun until you're high level enough for epic levels equipments. Note: A set recomendable if you are freakishly rich and of a really high lvl: *Dreggon Shovel *Spring leaf *Moowish Belt *Dark Animal Boots *Mastralis Croak *Kaliptus Headband *Dragon Pig Ring *Ancestral Ring Which can give you: +50 damage, +5 range, +1 mp and +1 ap. And you get +1 ap at lvl 100. so you will have a total of +8 ap which allows you to use Coins Trow 4 times and hit around 60-115 a hit. Weapon *Gobball Hammer 10+ (Earth and Fire) *Half a Stick 11+ (Water) *Holic Bow 15+ (Water) *Ergot Mina 20+ (Water) or Damaged Farmer Scythe (steals water as well) *Thart's Slicer 24+ (Water) *Kitten Tails 25+ (Water and Air) *'110' Spear 29+ (Water) *Ykulf Bow 30+ (Water) *Eulasse Daggers 40+ (Water and Earth) *Ice Kwakblade 41+ (Water) *Akwadala Staff 43+ (Water) *Mechba Shovel 45+ (Water) *Re'Thu Hammer 55+ (Water) *Zebuth Shovel 55+ (Water) *Great Mechba Shovel 60+ (Water) *Ares 72+ (Water) *Moh Shovel 115+ (Water) Imposing woukuis shovel 64+ does nice damage too if it is maged. Note: The Holic Bow and Ergot Mina are expensive weapons for f2p or new starters. You can stick to your gobball Hammer till lvl 26, by then you will have to pick up a robber set and have robber daggers. You will not use these, but instead use them for the +damages for your coin throwing. Key Spells Summary From lvl 1-100 u obtain  99 points Fortune, Coins, SoJ, Living Chest, Shovel Skill = 5 (important skills) That leaves you with 49 points Accel, Reducing Key, clumsy = 5 (also recommended) 19 points Ghostly = 5 (good for unbewitchment) 9 points ****** Release = 3 Bribery/Other Skill (Cawwot/Boomerang?) = 3 Step by Step: *Lvl 1-11 = Fortune to lvl 5 *Lvl 12-16 = Shovel Skill lvl 3 *Lvl 17-26 = Coins Throwing lvl 5 *Lvl 27-31 = Shovel Skill lvl 5 *Lvl 32-41 = save points *Lvl 42 = Clumsiness lvl 5 *Lvl 43-48 = Acceleration lvl 4 *Lvl 48-50 = Release lvl 3 *Lvl 51-59 = save points *Lvl 60 = Shovel Of Judgment lvl 5 *Lvl 61-64 = Acceleration lvl 5 *Lvl 65-74 = Reducing Key lvl 5 *Lvl 75-84 = Ghostly Shovel lvl 5 *Lvl 85-90 = Mass Clumsiness/Bribery to lvl 3 OR save for lvl 6 shovel skill *Lvl 91-100 = Living Chest lvl 5 * This build is most likely to be used for FUNDED enutrofs. Since living bag is not mentioned, you will most likely need a different source of life. (150 life ghast/gobtubby), scrolled vital, maged vital equips, etc...) ** Also, from lvl 85-90, it may look confusing, but this is what it means. With 6 spell points, you can either: 1. lvl 2 support skills to lvl 3, OR save those 6 points to lvl shovel skill to lvl 6 at lvl 100.